Pirates of the DBZ
by Griffin gurl
Summary: Vegeta gets hit in the head and thinks hes a pirate. Meanwhile gohans class takes a vacation on a cruise ship. They get invaded by pirates (guess who) and now they're stranded on an island. Original eh?
1. prologue

Me: I'm baaaaccckkkk

Ctrunks: Oo What happened to your hair and your ears...and your clothes!

Mtrunks: And your boobs!

Me: I cut it, dyed it and wrapped my hair. I pierced my ears a coughfewcough times and I'm going for the punk look. As for my boobies, I had a growth spurt

Mtrunks: Welcome back to the fanfiction world. I fear for my sanity

Me: =D

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Emphasis**

(A/N)

Get it got it good

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, blockbuster, Pirates of the Caribbean or half my room. Happy now?!? 

!!

Prologue: should I name the prologue?

Gods (me) POV

Vegeta stood in the movie section of blockbuster waiting for his damn **BRAT** to finally pick out a movie. It was bad that he had to bring Kakkorots second brat along but after 2 hours of "No, no, no, no, no...maybe, no" he was about to bash some innocent humans head in. Why didn't he just buy out this damnable store then burn it down to the ground, ending his eternal hell of agony and pain.

"Brats pick out a damn movie and lets get the hell out of here" Vegeta growled out giving some drooling human girls the patented death glare. 'I know I have a great ass but stop looking at it. Stupid humans'

Trunks looked up from the anime section "Dad you can't just rush a movie pick. If I choose a bad movie, well all hate it, you'll get mad at anyone, the pizza man comes over, you kill him, then well be forced to eat moms food, then well be starving, then well invade all the restaurants and the world will be out of food because we ate it all, AND IT WILL BE ANARCHY I TELL YOU, ANARCHY, EVERYONE WILL TURN INTO CANNABALS, THE WORLD WILL END, THE WORLD WILL GOD DAMN FUCKING END, AND I KNOW THIS IS A HUGE RUN-ON SENTENCE. SO DON'T RUSH ME DAD."

Vegeta snorted, "Shut up"

"What about you you hack a shoe?"

Both Briefs turned to look at Goten. "I said what about you you hack a shoe?"

"Goten its pronounced yuu yuu hakusho." "Oh, well, what about it?" "Naw its too long of a series to watch all the episodes, what about Hellsing?"(YEAHHHH) "Um, OK!"

Vegeta walked away from the brats that were making their way over the check out line, still talking about a show that he's never heard about and judging by the name of it he didn't think that the church would be all over it. Vegeta watched as the two brats threatened the cashier to let them rent it since it was rated R. He never saw a multicolored haired girl run by him to her twin friends, carrying a game. ( =D)

"Guys, guys, look! A Pirates of the Caribbean game." (there really is)

"Wow that's really nice Megan, but there's no way in hell we're wasting our money for that."

"Ya I know, I'm just amazed that they made a game about it." Megan threw the game with a flick of her wrist.

All of a sudden, Vegeta saw something flying at his head, 3 inches from his face. All he could make out was the word "pirates" before the plastic edge hit him square in the temple, sending him into darkness.

"Megan you killed someone with a cruddy game, **AGAIN"**

"Oh well I got my water, lets go"

The three girls walked out of blockbuster totally ignoring the comatose man of the floor.

In the darkness, Vegeta heard a voice.

"Daaaaaad"

"Mr. Vegeta"

"DAD!!!!!"

"...He's dead"

"Dunno, he's still breathing...kick him in the nuts, that oughta wake him up."

"I AM AWAKE."

Both chibi's squeaked at the yell.

"Are you ok dad?"

"I art fine, but what of my crew? Where art they?"

The two kids were confused.

"Dad you came in here with us."

"Then thou art my crew. Very well to the ship, AWAAYYY." Vegeta gave a large retarded grin before running out the door.

"Trunks, why'd your dad have to go insane? I wanna watch the movieee."

"Ya, well, until dad gets uninsane, we're gonna have to put the movie on wait. COME ON, we're going shrimp hunting."

"YAY."

!!

Me: Short I know but it's only the prologue.

Ctrunks: WEEEE I wanna fly to the moon in a cereal box. =D

Mtrunks: Well that explains all the boxes everywhere.

Me: R&R if you want to

Ctrunks: o.O Rest and relax?

Me: No --X


	2. Chapter 1it begins

Me: Yay. Chapter 1 coming up.

Mtrunks: So is my breakfast.

Ctrunks: And the moral of the story is? Never eat fuzzy things in the back of the fridge.

Me: By the way. Any grammar mistakes in the kids speech is on purpose. Can't have 8 year old kids speaking like they went through a dictionary.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT. No I do not. Megan does not own Dragon Ball Z, Or a boat. Or the underpants gnomes running through my underwear -

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Emphasis**

(A/N)

get it got it good

Chapter 1: The original field trip.

/3 months back

Mr. Phallopafus (o.O) tapped his ruler against the desk immediately getting the students attention.

"Hem, hem, hem. Ok class, in three months time, we will be going on a field trip."

'Oh no,' thought Gohan. 'Not another field trip to CC or camping near my house.' (I agree)

The teacher spoke again. "Our class along with three others will be taking a cruise in the Pacific Ocean."

He stopped and let all the overexcited teens cheer their little lungs out.

"Now in order for you to go, you need 5000 Zenie (sp?) and need to have your parents or guardians signature on the permission form. Good day all, you are dismissed."

Mr. Phallopafus literally had to leap out of the way as 30 students ran over each other to get out of the hell known as school first.

Gohan went through his usual routine. Go to his locker, fending off the mould from a five-month old tuna sandwich, shake off Videl and fly fly fly home. And maybe fight a little crime Saiyaman style...while staring at Videls ass.

Yes, Son Gohan had a little crush on celebrity tomboy Satan Videl. But he would never admit it.

'Never in a million years.'

Oddly enough there was no crime today.

"Weird, usually this is an unsafe city to live in and only a total idiot would live in such a dangerous place but I guess people are just too lazy to commit crimes today. Hobo-bobos" (My fav insult)

Gohan flew Superman style back to his little jabba the hut home in the mountains. (o.0;)

As soon as he set foot on the ground, Goten was climbing over him.

"Gohan. Gohan. Gohan. Brother. DID YA GET ME ANYTHING? HUH HUH HUH? Me and Trunks went to this store and we got tons of candy. My favorite are PIXY STICKS! We wanted more but we didn't have any more money so we stole it. The guy tried to stop us so we beat him up. Now his body is in a ditch somewhere. ISN'T THAT COOL!"

Gohan pried Goten off his shirt, set him down on the ground and slowly backed away.

"Goten, we will never speak of this again. Agreed?"

"Ok brother." Goten skipped away humming.

Gohan walked into the house to confront his mother.

"Hey mom."

"Hello my little scholar and donator for my grandchildren."

"Um, yeah. Anyways we're going on this trip and I need my parents signature and 5000 Zenie."

"Well you can go, ONLY if you study on the trip. But where are you going to get the money from?"

"Um, you?"

"If you want it, you need to earn it. How about you baby-sit Goten and your father for a week." (Yes Goku is alive b/c well I like him)

"Aww six days."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"Seven."

"Fine...what?"

"Gohan, you can never trick your own mother," Chi-chi cackled. "You're starting now while I go to Capsule Corp to see Bulma. Be good."

Chi-chi ran out the door just as Goten ran in.

"Whoa rocket powered mom. Big brother I'm hungry. Make me my favorite snack."

"Ok." They both walked into the kitchen to see their dad with his head in the freezer"

"Uh dad," Gohan coughed. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted a hopsicle but we had none, so I icked a icickle, now my tunge id uck.

Both Sons blinked.

"Why don't you just use ki dad." Goten said.

"Wow ood idea ohen."

Flaring up his ki a bit, Goku freed himself from his icy prison.

"Thanks for the idea. I was there since morning."

Gohan gasped in shock. "And no one noticed you?"

"Nope."

Gohan looked at Goten. "Hey don't look at me like that, I was outside all day. Anyways I'm still hungry."

Gohan sighed. "Fine."

"My tongue feels like it's bleeding. I'm going to go and check on it." Goku said as he headed towards the bathroom mirror.

5 mins later

"Here's your pickle, P.B., marshmallow and taco shell sandwich Goten."

"Yay yummyness."

Just then Goku walked back in.

"OH, my favorite snack. Want me to help you with it?"

"Ok."

"Let's put on salsa, cat food."

"God rest fluffys furry soul."

"Lint, melted butter, popcorn, chocolate, apple slices and a little olive on top."

"Yay it is done."

Goku and Goten both ate the disgusting sandwich.

/end flashback

'Ew that was just so gross,' Gohan thought with a grimace.

"Hey Gohan, what's with you?" Videl asked when she saw her secret crushes face scrunch up.

"Nothing, just remembering my families eating habits."

"O.K."

The group of 3 classes stopped walking down the pier when they reached their boat.

'Oh Dende,' Gohan thought. 'This is not good.'

He looked over the ship they were supposed to go on, The Titanic 2. (WOOT)

Every ones head snapped towards the captain came down the plank. The guy had wooden poles for arms for Kames sake.

"Hello kids," the captain smiled, "my name is Cid Highwind." (Final Fantasy)

One nameless kid from the back raised his hand. "Yes sunny?"

"Um, if you have wooden arms, how do you steer the ship?"

"Well, you see. I simply punch in the code on the computer and it steers for me."

Tension visibly left the group.

"Anyways kids, let's get you onboard."

'Something tells me that something bad is going down.' Gohan frowned.

MEANWHILE

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A PIRATE!"

Me: End.

Ctrunks: Woot, ridin a lobster.

Mtrunks: Review or else evil clown bread will eat the jelly from your eyes.

Me: o.O thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
